Naruto no Kunoichi Monogatari
by Like Water
Summary: -ONESHOT- Konoha has fallen. Four girls and One Boy survives. Trained by Senju Tsunade and Shimura Danzo, they seek their vengence against the Man who brought it all down. A dark tale of revenge and the meaning of Legacy and the next generation. * Direct and implied references to sexual trauma and misappropriation. Possible trigger warning.


**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto. This is a none profit work of appreciation, playing around with the mythology of the Naruto-verse. NARUTO artwork and elements © 2002 MASASHI KISHIMOTO All Rights Reserved.**

**The Tale of Naruto's Kunoichis**

An explosion pierced the early morning silence of the Fire Temple, alerting the monks to the presence of the dark figures now rushing in, splitting into two rows to each side to cover the courtyard of the temple. They were ninja, all of them, the insignia of Kumogakure no Saito (Village Hidden in the Clouds) displayed proudly upon their headbands.

The Fire Temple monks were outraged. They had heard what happened at Konoha, but to think the Kumo-nins would pursue _them_ all the way here- right into a sacred sanctuary that none but the vilest missing-nin would dare violate.

The Head Monk Chiriku stepped forward, rage in his eyes, "How dare you intrude holy ground without invitation and how dare you damage the sacred temple, it's a thousand years old!"

The two ninja nearest the destroyed gate stepped aside to allow a single Jonin to step forth. He was dressed in a simple hakama, with his bare feet wearing sandals. Unlike the other ninjas, he was essentially wearing the garb of a nobleman.

"Ah, the great Chiriku-san, one of the twelve legendary guardians, I have heard of your legendary prowess in battle, it would be an honour to test my strength against yours, but alas, I am not here for you. My name is Jinko Goro, the Crimson Doctor of Kumogakure, and I am here for the girls."

Chiriku maintained a calm facade, "Girls? What girls? What are you talking about, everybody knows the Fire Temple only accepts male initiates!"

"Oh, is it the habit of monks to lie now? What would the Rikkudo Sennin say about that? You know exactly what I am talking about Chiriku-San", the Jonin snarled, "the Konoha Kunoichis! The ones who escaped- they all ran in this direction, and the only sanctuary they could've gone to is here!"

Chiriku glared at Goro, "Leave now, I shall not ask again"

Goro smirked and barked an order to his ninjas, "spread out and find those bitches, if anyone attempts to stop you, kill them!"

The moment Chiriku heard this, he was already moving, charging forward to strike the Jonin. Goro dodge his palm strike and elbowed Chiriku in the guts, before flipping him over to the ground- but Chiriku was prepared for this. He was able to stamp his feet into the ground to stop his decent, and pushed off of it, twisting over the Goro's arms, and flipping him instead in a Judo flip.

Goro crashed into the ground, forming a small crater beneath his back. He immediately leapt back up, roaring in rage, "Earth Release: Armadillo's Country!"

Immediately the ground beneath Chirriko turned into deadly spikes, but he leapt away, landing a few metres away.

All around the two battling ninjs, the kumo-nins were engaged in battle with the monks, however the battle was going badly for the monastic cultivators, because the Kumo-nins were all Jonins or High Chunins.

Chiriku and Goro danced back and forth, exchanging palm strikes when suddenly the Kumo Jonin whipped out his arm in a strange motion, almost like swingin a sword…Chiriku leaned back, feeling the displacement of air as an invisible blade whipped down in front of him, cutting a thin scarlet line down his chest.

"What- what is this technique? That's no Fuuton Jutsu (Wind Technique)!"

Goro smirked, "No it is not. It's a very special weapon. An invisible sword. But that's not all it do-"

Goro thrusted his left arm forward, a burst of air the only warning Chiriku had to the coming stab- he reached up his arms and caught the blade between his two palms, now clasped together, as if in prayer.

"Impressive reaction Chiriku- but that won't stop me"

And with that, Chiriku noticed for the first time that his chakra was being drained- slowly but surely while he was touching the blade- before he could pull away, Goro shouted, "Demon Parasite Chakra Drain no Jutsu!"

To Chiriku's horror, half of his remaining Chakra was sucked away by the sword, He could, kicked away the invisible blade and backflipped away.

"What is this mosntrousity!?"

"A Demon Parasite infesting a sword. The demon is extremely hungry and must be fed ample amounts of Chakra…and blood. It does not harm me because I have an exclusive contract with it. I find it prey- it helps me kill them".

Chiriku was about to attack Goro again when he heard screaming. He spun around only to discover a grim sight. A dozen Kumo-nins were dragging out about a dozen adolescent girls in various ninja garbs, some by the hair. A few of the girls were bruised from trying to fight back. Out in the back, a Kumo-nin pulled out a struggling plump boy and a boy with tattoos on his cheeks.

Sakura was terrified- she saw what they did to her mother. She would rather die first- but the ninja was grabbing onto her, painfully tugging her along, dumping her in the middle of the courtyard besides Ino and the others were all thrown roughly to the ground. Ten Ten had her hands tied behind her back, and a darkening bruise on her cheek- courtesy of a Kumo-nin who didn't take kindly to her attempt to attack him with her kunais and shurikens.

She saw many of the monks wounded or dead- and Chiruku who had accepted them into the Temple the day before standing in a battle stance across from a smirking Kumo Jonin. She recognized him- he was the monster who killed her father.

Goro spoke, staring directly at Chiruku, "I've already won. If you so much as move, I'll kill them all".

One of the Ninjas stepped forward, "Goro-sama, we have secured most of the girls, but unexpectedly the Akimichi and the Inuyama boy were discovered hiding with them"

Goro smiled at the two boys, "Ah- I had not expected this. I was wondering where they had gone, there was no report of their corpses"

He turned to look at Chiriku, "My my, you've been naughty, hiding so many Konoha ninjas"

"They are only children, barely ninjas-", pleaded Chiriku.

Goro snarled, "True- you know what, you're right…I'll spare them…after all, we need to _breed_ their blood lines", he said the word 'breed' with a husky voice, "but unfortunately, the boys are useless since we already have the females of their clans"

Chiriku realized what was going to happen, and dashed towards the two Konoha boys in horror- but he was too late. At a hand signal from goro, the two Kumo-nins holding down the two boys pulled out kunais and in a swift movement slit the throats of the struggling teens.

The girls screamed tears and bile.

Chiriku dropped to his knees in defeat- righteous fury in his face, "You-", he dashed towards Goro, his hands ablaze with Chakra, only for the man to sidestep his attack, and impaled him with the invisible blade. As Chiriku dropped, blood surging out of his lips, he felt his chakra being drained, disappearing entirely- not even dispersing into the surrounding environment. Goro spoke, staring directly at the surviving Kunoichi, "I'll take the Hyuuga girl- you guys can do as you will with the others".

The Kumo-nins chuckled darkly and approach the group- Ino backed away into Sakura, screaming, "No! Not like this- not like Mom!"

"ENOUGH!"

A clear, outraged female voice could be heard throughout the courtyard- Chiriku, who was kneeling in front of Goro, blood still dripping had his eyes widened in surprise- and hope.

For standing before him was none other than Senju Tsunade, the Slug Sennnin, the grand-daughter of the Shodai and Nindaime Hokage. She was wearing her customary green robes- her blue eyes and blond hair shone in the sun. Her chest was still as large as the day when he used to have a crush on her as a boy.

Goro spun around in surprise, all mirth draining away, gasping in annoyance. He was strong. But he had wasted too much chakra fighting Chiriku. Tsunade's legendary strength would crush him- he was certain of this.

Tsunade knew that if she acted too aggressive, the Man in front of her would take the children hostage. She stomped towards him, "Get out of this temple right now- or die".

One of the Kumo-nins, a rookie too young to have heard of the Senju who was so uninvolved in Ninja affairs for the past decade that she was not warned about to most Kumo-nins. This would be a fatal oversight. His ninja stepped into her way, "Listen bitch, I don't know who you are, but I'll teach you a lesson you'll never-"

His head was sent flying, a steam of blood following.

Tsunade lowered her fist.

"I'll count to three"

Goro pulled his invisible blade out of Chiriku and begun to walk out of the temple- making sure to take a wide berth around the Senju. The rest of his subordinates followed. Tsunade suddenly reached out, grabbing two Kumo-nin by the head. The same two who killed the boys.

"Not these two. They are already dead"

Goro wasn't going to argue with her, being quite glad it wasn't him- he only nodded before running away, the rest of his ninjas doing the same with increased haste.

Tsunade crushed their heads and dropped the corpses to the ground and quickly dashed towards Chiyo who was on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Chiriku!"

Chiriku looked up and smiled, "S-so…you overcame your fear of blood afterall Tsunade Hime"

"Don't call me that!", snapped Tsunade, before her face became grim as her diagnosis informed her it was already too late.

"T-tsunade- protect those girls…they are the future o-of Konoha..promise me.."

Tsunade did not hesitate, "I promose Chiriku, Konoha will survive. The will of fire will survive".

"T-thank you". And Chiriku faded into oblivion.

Tsunade whispered a quick prayer, "May he find enlightenment in his next life".

She stood and walked over to the girls, looking briefly with sorrow and regret at the bodies of Chouji Akimichi and Inuyama Kiba.

"Are you girls alright?", she asked, concerned lacing her voice as she took stock of their conditions. The pink haired girl, the Yamanaka, the girl with the buns, the stoic Hyuuga.

"H-hai Tsunade sama", said the pink haired girl. Tsunade did not recall any clan with pink hair- meaning she must've been a civilian born ninja. Tsunade quickly untied Ten Ten and healed her bruised cheek- wet with tears. Most of them were crying. Except one girl- the Hyuuga. Tsunade recognized her as Hyuuga Hinata. She was a splitting image of her mother, whom she knew well, her age was just about right, it couldn't have been Hanabi who was born right before Tsuande left the village to mourn Dan and Nawaki. Hinata was not crying- in fact, there was a blank expression in her eyes. Eyes of trauma that Tsunade recognized really well from her days working at the Konoha Medical Centre.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

The Hyuuga girl stared at her to say something, but only a choked grunt came out. Gently, Tsunade pried her chin opened and her heart dropped with pain and sympathy for the girl. Her tongue was cut out.

She turned to the others, "Did they?"

Ino was the one who answered her, "Yes. It was before we escaped from Konoha- we managed to take down the two Chunins tasked with delivering her to that…that Monster- that Goro bastard. But not before they already had an entire day alone with her. She wouldn't tell us what happened- but it wasn't hard to guess. I could tell right away because I was trained to look for these things by my father, he-", Ino choked up, sudden memories of the days spent learning the clan jutsu and psychology lessons from her father, along with the sharp, forever burned into her mind image of her father's lifeless body- died defending them, defending her mother and herself. Then her mother threw herself at the enemy ninja- only to be pushed to the ground, her clothes torn off, a Kunai in her guts, her pants being pulled down by the stronger male kumo-nin, and then he- Ino took a deep breath and suppressed the memory. Refusing to acknowledge it. She would deal with it later.

She continued, "We saved her- but she's been like that since."

Tsunade nodded, and hugged the Hyuuga girl tight- who hugged her back, desperate for security. Tsunade herself was never unfortunate enough to be the victim of sexual assault (she was simply too strong a Kunoichi)- but some of her closest friends were, it came with the job description. Granted, sometimes Kunoichis are sent on seduction missions, but they usually had the pleasure of killing the target afterwards. Konoha was also progressive enough that it was a acknowledge right of any Kunoichi to refuse such a mission. Despite this however, any kunoichi faced the potential of rape in her line of work, even prisoners of war who weren't killed weren't likely to escape unscathed by enemy Shinobi.

Tsunade stood up, patting Hinata on the head. She looked around at the girls who were all staring at her. Tsunade who thought she had no purpose after Nawaki and Dan died, now felt entirely different about everything. The destruction of Konoha, and the suffering endured by Hinata, it made her own traumas completely immature in comparison. She had ten years to mourn her lost- it was time to move on. It was time to be the Heiress of the Senju Clan- the granddaughter and student of Hokages of ages past.

"Girls, it's time we leave, I'll be protecting you from now on. I'll be training you too- so you will never be victims again. And then one day…we'll take our revenge against the enemy. In some of you, lies the genetic secrets of some of Konoha's greatest clans. In some of you, lies secret techniques and hidden potential untapped. You _are _Konoha now. You are, all of you, the inheritors of the Will of Fire! So stand proud, for although you are saplings- one day you'll be groves!

* * *

Tsunade entered the seedy bar, taking a seat next to a drunk man. She glanced at his form, partly unable to believe this man, of all the ninjas she knew, would take to drinking his sorrows away.

Shimura Danzo slammed his sake cup down on the bar table, smashing it. Next to the glass shards of previously destroyed cups. The Shinobi no Yami (the Ninja of Darkness) yelled out at the bartender, "another one!"

The bartender, a middle aged man with a bloodied and broken arm quickly limped to fulfill his customer's orders. The last time he refused, he got viciously manhandled.

Tsunade called out after the retreating bartender, "I'll have one too!"

Danzo glanced to his right, spotting Tsunade, "Tsunade…..you've heard?"

"I've experienced a part of the horror first hand"

Danzo grabbed his new order and drank it in one gulp. This time he lowered the cup gently.

"Tsuande….it's my fault. All my damn fault. I failed…"

"Danzo…", Tsunade began, unsure why she was even trying comfort one of the persons she hated the most.

"I FAILED!", Danzo roared, "I- my roots, my ninjas, we were supposed to protect Konoha from anything. We were supposed to take down invasions like these before they even took off. We are Konoha's hidden protectors, their secret safeguard against all threats…."

The Blond Senju spoke, "Then I am to blame too. I should've been there- to defend _my_ village"

Danzo gripped his hands so hard, his nails pierced his palm, drawing blood.

"I failed. I saw Hiruzen died you know? I….he was my oldest surviving friend."

Tsunade only nodded.

"Tsunade…what do I do now? What is my purpose? The surviving root ninjas numbered only three….THREE! How can I even take vengeance for Konoha?"

Tsunade took a sip of her sake, then spoke, "We wait.

"What?"

"We wait", the Senju repeated, "What if I tell you…I have recovered seeds from the ashes of the Forest?"

Danzo's ears perked up, could it be?

"I am listening".

"The Will of Fire survives"

Danzo snorts.

"I've got a group of surviving teens. Two of them are clan kids", Tsunade stated with a bit of regret in her voice. It disgusted her to think of children as….as breeding tools- but therein lies their true value. With a viable pool of Kekkei Genkai and Secret Techniques inherited by some of the children, basic as they are, there was a chance they could revive Konoha.

Danzo's eyes widened- a sudden light entering them. Turning to Tsunade, he spoke, his voice suddenly clear and full of purpose, "We must train them"

"I am already doing that"

"We must ensure the survival of their bloodlines- find potential suitors, form alliances…"

"I've got a certain Ninja in mind actually- his lineage would strengthen any children he sires"

"Who?"

"Our secret ace in the hole. The Yondaime's final gift to Konoha…"

"You don't mean to tell me-"

"Hey Baa-chan! You snuck off drinking again?"

Danzo turned around to stare in shock at the sun kissed blond haired Kyuubi brat, Uzumaki- no, Namikaze Naruto pouting at Tsunade. He couldn't be more than ten years old.

Slowly, the one eyed Shinboi's mouth twitched into a smile, "Tsunade….the branches will stretch across Kumogakure no Saito and crush them"

Tsunade smiled in return, "My thoughts exactly".

* * *

**Nine Years Later**

A group of figures leapt across the rooftops- dressed in dark blue, traditional ninja garbs, because pure black, as few knows, would actually stand out under the moonlit night. Ahead of them was their Blond squad Captain and sole male Naruto, besides him was Hinata, who's vein-bulging Byakugan was active, scanning the rooftops and treelines, scouting for miles ahead in all directions, a living radar to detect enemies before they could even be heard. Followed Closely by Sakura, their pink haired Medic, and Ino, their blond interrogation expert and support. Bringing up the rear was the perky girl with her hair tied up in twin buns, a giant scroll strapped to her back- she was to act as defense in case enemies strike from behind. Few survive a strike from Naruto in front.

They were on an Assassination mission. Deep in Kumogakure no Saito.

* * *

Tsunade was trying to placate a crying baby. Danzo and the three other Root Ninjas, Fu, Shin, and Torune were trying to do the same with other babies.

"Those damned brats, leaving me to take care of their children"

Danzo stuffed a pacifier into a blond baby girl's mouth, "Now, now Tsunade, it was you who suggested they had children before they risk their lives on missions- to ensure their genetic lineage is not lost in case they die"

"I know, I know, jeeze. But still, I can't believe I avoided having children just to have to take care of _other _people's brats. I didn't even get to have _fun_ making them!"

"It's for Konoha"

Tsunade sighed, "I know", and hugged the red-haired baby in her arms closer to her bosom. This one was special. She reminded Tsundade of Kushina-chan, Naruto's late mother.

"Ack, ew!"

She glanced behind to see Shizune freaking out over changing a pair of diapers. Seriously, her attendant and surrogate daughter was a great doctor and could withstand sights of carnage and work under pressure when performing surgeries but baby poop? That was too much for her apparently. Tsunade shook her and went back to swinging the child in her arms.

* * *

Naruto and the girls stopped atop a cliff. In the distance ahead, they could see the spires of the hundred stories tall Pagoda. A superb feat of engineering. The personal fiefdom of a certain Jinko Goro. The head researcher of Kumo's Unit 731. Unit 731 was also known as Hell on Earth by the Kumo ninjas who were rather disgusted with what goes on just a few miles from their Village.

Here was where all the prisoners captured from Konoha were sent to. To be experimented on, to be raped, to be entered into selective breeding programs, to be executed in bloody, violent ways.

It was well known Goro was obsessed with finding genetic lineage. And he had no qualms about fathering more samples himself with the numerous female prisoners captured from Konoha's premiere clans.

Orochimaru himself was once heard describing Goro as "disgusting and uncivilized, I can't believe I used to admire him, but he doesn't even follow proper medical procedures or sound eugenics- and the way he treats his specimens is_ wasteful_". Most ninjas would agree.

This was who Naruto and the Kunoichis of Konoha was training to assassinate for the past nine years.

This man was the mastermind who orchestrated what neighboring countries were calling, "The Rape of Konoha". So violent was this invasion that several Jonins of Kumogakure resigned from active duty in protest. So violent was this invasion that A, the Raikage committed suicide for being unable to stop his Council from authorizing the attack with Goro behind his back. B, A's brother and the Jinhcurikki of the Eight Tails and Nii Yugito, the Jinchurikki of the Two-Tails, both turned missing-nin and defected from the village, followed by many other Kumo-nins who still remembered what Kumogakure stood for.

This was the Man who destroyed the Fire Temple, slaughtered numerous monks and killed the Legendary Chiriku.

This was the man Tsunade let slip through her fingers, not realizing at the time what an absolute _monster_ he truly was.

This was the Man who dreamt of World Peace.

* * *

Jinko Goro was sipping Genmaicha, the roasted rice tea, enjoying the little bits of the grain that floated in the beverage. His office was decorated with tasteful calligraphy and sakura petal wallpapers. Sitting across from him was Uchiha Mikoto- hanging from the ceiling, her torso and arms bound by thin ropes, naked and bleeding.

An invisible blade discernable only by the shape formed in blood was thrusted through her abdomen. Her eyes were long ago removed for further experimentation. She moaned.

"Ah..Uchiha-San…isn't life great?"

She didn't responded. She couldn't.

She didn't have a tongue anymore.

"It's rude not to answer when someone's talking to you, you know?"

Goro put down his cup.

"Do you want to hear about your children?"

That got a visible reaction from Mikoto, who suddenly stared in his direction. Even without her eyes, her Chakra sensing abilities worked just fine.

"They're all relatively healthy. Well, most of them. I am afraid #U1, and #U3 died yesterday. One of my researchers accidentally misdraw the seals we were applying. Well, it was a painless death I was told. I guess they didn't inherit my amazing durability- a pity, I guess they must got their squishiness from you- afterall, that's how your younger son Sasuke died too right? He forced so much raw chakra into the seals restricting his sharigan, trying to break it, that it caused a hemorrhage in his brain."

Mikoto snarled at him, raging at him silently. She was also crying.

"Fortunately, U2, U4, and U5 are very much alive and undergoing experiments. They will make great Ninja. You should be proud of our kids Mikoto-san".

Goro took another ship of his tea. And stood up, holding his empty cup.

"It's unfortunate that you can't have anymore kids. Old age gets to us all eventually. A pity. This is our last date- so I though I'll give you a quick death- for services rendered. Admit it, bleeding to death is a better end than most get in this place.

'You know…my father was the founder of Unit 731. My mother, much like you, was a prisoner. I was born into this hell. And I became strong because of it. You may hate me…but one day…one day, maybe, one of your descendants through my experiments will become the Super Being my Father theorized. The One who is stronger than even the Sage of the Six Paths. The one who will bring peace to this war torn world. You think I am evil? I DO THIS FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

Goro threw his teacup against the wall- smashing it. He left his office and shut the door behind him.

* * *

They set up camp on the cliff- waiting for the right time to strike. Ten Ten was doing a final inventory of her weapons. Sakura was trying to get some sleep. Ino was meditating. Hinata stood alone at the cliff edge, keeping an eye out for intruders or enemy movements.

A pair of arms encircled her, and soft lips kissed her cheek, "You alright Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned her face slightly to kiss Naruto, and signaled with her hands, using sign language taught to her by Tsunade, _I am fine…it's just…I am worried about Neji-chan_. Naruto thought of the crying baby boy Hinata delivered not even six months ago. Named for Hinata's late cousin- who died defending her from the invading Kumo-Ninjas when they struck the Hyuuga Compound, fighting to his last breath to protect her despite his hatred of the Main Branch. From what Hinata told Naruto, Neji dead hands were gripped so tight onto Hinata's leg that the Kumo-nins had to pry it open with chakra enforced strength. It was mere hours before she was violated- what she called the defining point of her life. The point at which she no longer feared death. She feared only the failure to avenge Konoha, her clan, Neji, and herself- and she feared for the future of her child. As long as Unit 731 stands, they were a threat to her descendants. Her legacy.

She stiffened when she felt Naruto's hand brush the bottom of her left breast. She squirmed and hand-signed, _we can't. Not now. It would be unethical if I get pregnant and than die- let's not bring innocent lives into our revenge._

"True", Naruto admitted, "Any of us could die. In fact, with the sheer number of enemy ninjas inhabiting that Pagoda, it's actually very likely. I am just glad I got to spend nine years with you…and with the others. You girls, are the sun in my life"

"Awwww….that's so romantic!", rang out Ino's voice. Naruto turned to see all the others standing a few feets behind.

Sakura nodded her head, "I am glad I got to experience some happiness with you all too. You're the only family I have. Despite that we are ninja- despite that we'll probably never have the chance to raise our children."

Ten Ten spoke up, "We must sacrifice ourselves to safeguard the future of our Children- they are the future of Konoha- we are but thorns, they are the roses"

Naruto turned away from Hinata and stepped towards the other three, he bowed to them all sincerely, "Thank you for being my friends and companions. It's not the most wonderful of childhoods- but at least we had something. Sometimes- I like to think Tsunade-Sensei is our Mother and Danzo-Sama is our Father. And Fu, Shin and Torune are like our protective older brothers"

Naruto wiped tears away from his eyes, "I want to thank each and everyone one of you, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata", he glanced behind to look at the Hyuuga before turning back to the others, "for bearing my children. I barely know them. But I already know, I will die for them. Because they are the next generation- they alone, shall taste the fruit of Konoha. We are the roots who shall break through the hard and painful earth to reach the sunlight. The previous generations died for us- now it is our turn to die for them. For that is the way of life"

Ino stepped forward and bowed towards Naruto, "I too, want to thank you, for all the kindness you have shown us. And to think I thought you were an idiot back in the academy. I was happy to have your daughter"

Sakura stepped forward next, also bowing, "I want to thank you for being there for me. I was a civilians and I was weak and crying back then. You taught me what it meant to be strong. You taught me to smile and laugh again, I am proud to be the mother of your son".

Ten Ten went next, she did not bow, merely inclined her head slightly, "I have nothing much to say the others haven't already said. Thank you for protecting us all- we would've die many times over on our previous missions if you weren't there to keep us together. I am proud to have been your friend and to have borne our daughter".

Hinata didn't say anything, she stood on her tiptoes and tussled Naruto's hair. That was enough.

Naruto have seen that delaying the inevitable won't do any good. The Moon was obscured by a large passing cloud. Now was the time, under cover of darkness, to strike.

"Mission Commence" And with that he ran and leapt off the cliff- the Kunoichis following. Glider Wings unfurled from his back- his hands gripping a wooden bar. Each of the girls followed suit with their gliders and they sailed the winds towards the top of the Pagoda.

* * *

The Pagoda that served as the main base of Unit 731 was so tall and laden with defenses thoughout it was though that no Ninja could ever breach it. Which was why the rooftop, ironically, was the weakest defended location. The few ninjas who were known to fly were all from Kumo- and they had nothing to fear from their own, right? It was here that Konoha's Vengence would begin.

When the Moonlight returned once more, four ninjas were descending from the sky, dropping from their now riderless gliders.

Naruto bit his thumbs and swiped it across both palms, clasping them together and pointed his hand palm down, towards the rapidly approaching tower as they continued to drop in altitude.

"Kyuchose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)"

The airspace above the Pagoda exploded into a giant cloud of smoke, before a heavier shaped dropped beneath it. A monstrously titanic toad, skin deep red, with a heavy plate armour decorated with metal studs over his fat belly.

The Toad smashed through the roof the Pagoda and continued down, the momentum from the sudden drop and his massive weights crushing floor after floor.

It finally stopped after demolishing 42 floors. Naruto and the girls dropped silently onto the toad's back, using Fuuton Jutsus to slow their descent.

Kumo-nins laid scattered about, most dead, some wounded, moaning in pain and fear. Shouting was heard and alarms were sounded. The stairway door was hanging on it's hinges but was torn off by the first ninja to burst through only to stop in his tracks, shocked. His companions who followed did the same.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", he pointed at the giant toad in the middle of what used to be Floor 58. He also noticed that he could see the moon. And the clouds. Floors 59 to 100 were….gone.

"Rain of Steel!"

A hail of assorted weapons from kunais to katanas, senbons and shurikens, and even a few steel bricks were fired towards them, hacking off limps, impaling vital organs or crushing entire torsos.

Ten Ten leapt down, followed by the others.

"Hinata, what can you see below us?"

_A nearly empty floor- some sort of lounge I suppose. Further down are some laboratories- there are some prisoners strapped onto tables in these floors._

"As I thought, we wiped out most of their military presence, which was focused on the top floors", Naruto said out loud, "The prisoners are in the lower levels, where security is so tight it's impossible to escape…or find an open window to jump out of."

Quickly they took the stairs, killing any and all ninjas in their way. Hinata's palms were in constant motion, breaking limbs, necks, and disabling people with a single strike. Sakura simply crushed her opponent with her monstrous strength that she learned from Tsunade. Ino was busy sealing away any documents or scrolls of importance, occasionally stabbing an would be assailant with her kunai.

Ten Ten and Naruto fought back to back, leaving a trail of bodies, on the floor, through the ceiling, on the stairs, in the bathroom and even one was simply a smudge of blood smeared haphazardly across a corner.

Like this, they fought down, flight of stair by flight of stair, floor by floor. The enemy was completely take by surprise. Fear and confusion was rampant thanks to the sudden and shocking attack, and were unprepared to deal with completely unknown enemy ninjas from no discernable villages- although some were beginning to link the Giant Toad, still squatting on the ruins of Floor 58 and occasionally swatting a Kumo-nin who got too close off the edge of the Pagoda to their deaths- to the late Jiraiya, the Toad Sennnin.

They freed any prisoners, some were former Konoha nin, some where Kumo-nin, and some where ninjas from other countries and villages. They immediately took up weapons from the dead Kumo-nins and either brutally attacking any enemy or trying to escape. Some were killed. Naruto couldn't afford to care about the various free prisoners running around, many malnourished or disabled in some way. Their mission was to assassinate Goro, who's office was somewhere near bottom floor.

Finally somewhere around the 18th Floor, Goro deigned to show his face. Alone, wearing his signature hakama and sandals standing in an seeminly empty hallway. The Konoha ninjas tensed.

"So…the little Konoha ninjas come out to play?"

Naruto stepped forward, drawing forth a katana.

"We have waited a long time for this Goro…tonight, I'll avenge my village, I'll avenge the Sandaime Hokage's death."

"The Sandaime's death was not on me Kyuubii no Jinchurriki, and yes, I know who you are. Blame it on those civilian council members who had personal vendettas against the Sandaime in their youth. They were promised large sums for the old man's schedules and personal security. It made assassination all the easier…especially when we used his grandson as a hostage".

"Nonetheless, it was you who paid the money- I will kill you nonetheless. You are the head of the snake, and I'll cut it off. Konoha does not want a serpent crawling around it's branches- you must die so we can grow."

"Unfortunately, you have only delivered yourself to death's door Naruto-san, there's no conceivable way you can defeat me….because you see…I've already won".

Instantly the walls, floors and ceilings became covered in a strange fleshly substance.

Goro pulled out his invisible sword and stabbed into the flesh on the floor in front of him. His invisible blade immediately sunk into the flesh, the only visible indication of this happening was the disturbing sight of an incision appearing on the meaty floor, widening, and then closing.

"Now Naruto-san, let me show you, my prized technique. About thirty years ago, my father captured a small family from an island in the Land of Mist. They had strange, parasitic powers to drain Chakra, create pocket dimensions and imprint on living things, taking over their body. He forced them to infest each other, reinforcing the traits of their Kekki Genkai to create the first version of this 'demon' parasite. He forced them to breed within that small genetic pool to reinforce their traits with each successive generation. Fortunately for him, each generation's lifespans and growth rate was exponentially higher than the last. It took only a decade to create my current specimen, which I inherited from my father. It was basically a small puddle of flesh with eyes at this point. I had it fused with my sword…and it became my greatest weapon ever since."

Naruto was quite disgusted, "You and your father are sick bastards"

Goro nodded his head in agreement, "It's true enough. I merely followed in my father's footsteps. Did you know, I too was born in this place, of a woman captured in the Land of Iron. I inherited my father's genetic legacy- 342 strands of DNA from the greatest specimens of the Elemental Nations. I merely sought to complete his work. I am very close, in a few generations, I'll have created the Super Being- the one who will bring peace to the world!"

"Peace through force is not true peace." Naruto stated firmly, "true peace comes from understanding"

"What understanding can there be between professional killers Naruto?" Goro countered.

"We all want to protect our precious people- that's something you won't understand…because…YOU ARE NOT A TRUE NINJA!", Naruto dashed forward, his Katana pointed straight at Goro's face.

Goro formed a Ram seal.

"Secret Technique: Meat Forest Ambush Predator!"

Naruto felt a surge of Chakra and he leapt avoiding the thrust of the Invisible sword as it burst out of the ground at him. Naruto landed a few feets away, near a wall, only to dash back as the sword burst out of there as well. Suddenly, he found himself and his team-mates dodging, rolling and leaping away from the same invisible sword thrusting itself out of any fleshly covered surface at seemingly insane speeds.

"Naruto, I am certain it's a single sword- but how can it move so fast!?", Ino shouted as she narrowly avoided a strike to her neck.

Sakura answered, bending backwards to avoid a thrust to her chest, "It's a space-time Ninjustu!"

Goro clapped, "Very astute pink haired girl. Hmmm, you have nice assets- I want your genes"

"Shut up you damn pervert!", Sakura smashed the ground, tearing off a chunk of meat and the solid rock it clung to, sending it flying towards Goro.

Goro kicked it back at her- knocking to the end of the hallway.

"Rasengan!"

A Naruto was behind Goro, a swirling sphere of blue chakra in his hands.

"Oh, a Shadow Clone? It's been awhile since I've seen one"

The killer was stabbed through the back by the sword. When Goro brought his focus back to his enemies, he noticed that only the kunoichis were standing there in battle stances and dodging his sword strikes- Naruto was nowhere to be found. He very suddenly realized there was a gaping hole in the ground from Sakura's attack earlier, the flesh was already regenerating, knitting up the hole, a few pebbles scattered about, but Naruto had already snuck underneath, which meant-

A pair of hands, grabbed his legs, pulling him down towards the floor, he mentally commanded his invisible sword to strike at the blond in the floor below, hearing the satisfying _swish_ of a balde going through flesh- _poof._ Wait- what?

The hand grabbing his legs turned into smoke He looked up to take a fist to the face- courtesy of Sakura who just returned to the fight, and a Rasengan to the chest, courtesy of Naruto who was henged as pebble a mere moment ago.

Goro died in an instant.

And his sword went crazy, immediately all the flesh around the walls contracted, rushing towards Konoha-nins, wrapping them up in a cocoon of flesh.

"Try to cut free, I-", Naruto was impaled through the chest by the invisible sword and he immediately felt his massive reserves of Kyuubi Chakra being drained away. He coughed up blood, but formed a Rasengen to blast through a hole to the side.

"Get out now!"

"Naruto!"

"This is order, OUT! All of you!"

"No! I won't!", Ino yelled.

The others followed suit.

"This thing is taking all of my Chakra- it's gonna do something, I need to stop it _alone. _You girls have chidren at home waiting who needs you- leave!"

Reluctantly they leapt out of the hole.

Ten Ten hit the floor rolling, looking back and gasping in shock at a tear in empty space. So it really was a space time Ninjustu, the sack of flesh must be the parasite's body- and it existed in a different dimension.

The other kunoichis all jumped out. Hinata was the last. Looking into the rapidly closing tear in space and time, she saw Naruto give her a nod- and then the hole closed with a crack of displaced air rushing in to fill the now empty space…

There was stunned silence as the Kunoichis tried to process what just happened- and then a shockwave blasted outwards- the singularity from before was torn about, tendrils of flesh scattering every which way in a gigantic cloud of smoke. Walls crumbled, and several floors up and below were all displaced in an instant.

By a Giant Toad. A Pipe in his mouth.

"G-Gamabunta-Sama!", Sakura shouted in surprise.

The Toad opened his mouth, his tongue gently leaving a prone figure on the ground. It was the body of Naruto. They immediately rushed towards him, Sakura's hands were on him, glowing green, checking him over.

Gamabunta spoke then, "The Gaki fought for three days and three nights in that other dimension, before being able to gather enough chakra to punch a small, tiny hole back into real space. Then he summoned me- right into that dimension, blasting it open."

"He's alive…HE'S ALIVE!" Sakura shouted relief in her face.

"Tzch, as if some half-assed so called Demon could kill the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, now _that's_ a real demon. I think everyone underestimated just how much Chakra the Kyuubii had. Three days and nights of continuous drain…and the Gaki still had enough saved up to punch a hole into another dimension."

Gamabunta allowed the girls to climb onto his back, Naruto was carried by Sakura. And he leapt away from the Ruined Pagoda.

The Other Toad had a group of surviving Konoha ninjas on his back, saw his boss leaping away, and followed suit. The battle was won. Konoha had its revenge. Now it was time to rebuild.

* * *

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage took a stroll through the newly rebuilt Konohagakure, today was her last day as the Hokage.

A certain loudmouthed Blond wanted her hat afterall. Personally, she thinks it's because he hated babysitting a bunch of kids all day- granted, they were old enough to enter the academy, meaning he could actually take the time off to be Hokage.

Konoha- or rather, New Konoha, was a massive Empire that stretched from The Land of Fire to the Land of Lightening, absorbing the former Kumogakure with sheer military might. Without Unit 731 and B and Yugito, it was easy for Naruto to conquer it.

She installed Nii Yugito as Governor-General of Kumogakure- effectively a Kage, but she answers to Konoha. This was because B refused the job, choosing to become a traveling rapper. He recently won a highly prestigious award in the Land of Snow. This was after he personally had the entire Kumo council killed- for their betrayal of A's trust.

All was well. Konoha was the first Ninja Empire, just like it was the first Ninja Village. Iwagakure no Saito (Village Hidden in the Rocks) and Sunagakure no Saito (Village Hidden in the Sands) were in the tentative steps of forming an defensive Alliance. The Western Territorial Defense Association. The Bloody Mist recently ended its civil war and was forming a "Union" with nearby Island nations and other small countries. The world was becoming a smaller place already.

"NARUTO! TELL YOUR DAUGHTER TO STOP PRANKING PEOPLE!"

An ear-shattering shriek could be heard throughout the village

Tsunade sighed. Just another day.

Life was good.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTE: **For the historically astute, Unit 731 is the name of the real life covert biological and chemical weapons research facility run by the Empire of Japan during WWII. It really is hell on Earth, with human experimentation, doctors experimenting on their own children they fathered by sexual assaulting captured prisoners, etc.


End file.
